cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Canadia
Category:International Communist Party Category:Nations |- |'Capital City' || Downport |- |'Alliance' || ICP |- |'Government' • Chairman of the Great Council • Ruling Party |'Democracy' Christofer Filipov Communist Party of Grand Canadia |- |'Religion' | Islam |- |'Official Languages' || English, Swedish, Finnish |- |'National Motto' |''United Against the Class Enemy'' |- |'National Anthem' |The Song of Grand Canadia |- |'Currency' | 1 Mark (Mk) = 100 pennies |- |'Natural Resources' | Cattle, Wine |- |'Improvements' |Factory (5), Harbor (5) |- |'Cybernations Page' |here |} Grand Canadia is a socialist nation situated on Akimiski Island, Canada. Lately though, the revolution has spread the mainland Canada too. History Most of modern grand canadians are descendants of immigrants from Sweden, Finland and Soviet Karelia. Many of them had got enough from the capitalist life in Scandinavia during the oppressive 30's or had been disappointed to the USSR because of the violent russification during Stalin's goverment. These immigrants soon founded the village of Grand Canadia near Moosonee, Ontario. It was based on the ideals of the Russian revolution of 1917, ecspecially on the sign "All power to the soviets (councils)!" It did not advocate a revolution to other parts of Canada during the time, and it was known as a hermit village. During the Cold War, the Canadian authorities continually harassed the village and tried to strangle the ideology. The radicalized youth of the immigrants started to speak for a armed class struggle against the capitalists to liberate rest of Canada. In these youths were many of the leaders today, such as the current Chairman Christofer Filipov and Defence Minister Gustav Engdahl. Finally, after decades, the tensions got too high in beginning of 2006, when the authorities decided to destroy the menace of Grand Canadia. The villagers managed to escape, and with a help of a friendly sailor, they arrived to the Akimiski Island. The People's Republic of Grand Canadia was offically founded and separated from Canada on April 10, 2006. It declared that the spark, survived from the 1917, has now expanded to a real revolution almost a hundred years after, and advocated for the spread of the revolution to the mainland Canada. In an short meeting, Filipov was elected as the chairman of the CP and the new Great Council, the highest organ of the young nation. Geography Akimiski Island is the largest island in James Bay (a southeasterly extension of Hudson Bay), Canada. It has an area of 3 001 km². The surface of the island is flat and slopes gradually to the north. Most of the vegetation that covers the island consists of lichen, moss, sedges, and dwarf Black Spruce. The eastern half of the island is the migratory bird sanctuary. The island is a coastal wetland that includes mudflats, tidal marshes, and tidal mudflats. Freshwater streams that flow into southwestern James Bay carry sediments and abundant nutrients that help to sustain the productive waterfowl habitat around Akimiski Island. Akimiski Island is home to one of the territory's migratory bird sanctuaries. The coastal waters and wetlands of Akimiski Island (and James Bay in general) are important feeding grounds for many varieties of migratory birds. James Bay and Hudson Bay are funnel-shaped and consequently cause migrating birds from the Arctic to concentrate in this area. During fall migration, there is an abundance of birds when adults and young are present. In the springtime, the birds tend to reside in the southern areas of James Bay until the northern section thaws. The Akimiski Island Group includes Akimiski, Gasket, and Gullery Islands; Albert Shoal, and the Akimiski Strait Isles.